


Idiots

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [60]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: One unfortunate meeting with Savage in the future forced Leonard to admit his feelings--in a very unconventional way: by calling the person he loves, an idiot.





	

“Sara Lance. I didn’t know you were an idiot,” Leonard snarled as he entered the assassin’s room.

“Piss off, Snart.”

 

Earlier today, the team was in the future, battling the army of Per Degaton’s father. With Savage by the father’s side, he made sure that the team was prevented from leaving the year they’re currently in. Before Rip returned Per Degaton to his father, Sara was caught by Savage. The tyrant then made them choose between Sara’s life or their captain’s surrender.

Nobody spoke about that exchange once they board the Waverider. All of them scared of what Sara might do to them. But not Leonard.

The moment he finished changing out of his Captain Cold clothes into his usual long sleeved shirt, he walked straight to Sara’s room.

Sara telling him to piss off didn’t faze him. He just walked closer, grabbing a chair as he moved closer.

“But I’m right. You were an idiot back there,” Leonard said.

Sara moved his eyes from her knives to meet his challenging eyes. “Shut the hell up or I’ll do to you what Savage failed to do to me.”

“Kill you? He didn’t exactly fail to kill you, assassin. He gave you up in exchange of baby Hitler.”

 

Sara refused to answer back because she knows Leonard was just getting under her skin.

“How did he do it? You were a master assassin, right? Losing your edge? Getting lazy? Or just plain stupidity?”

Seconds before Leonard got his last word out, a knife flew past his face, only avoiding his ears for mere centimeters, impaling the wall behind him.

“I told you to shut the hell up!”, Sara said, now standing and glaring at Leonard.

The man stood up as well, towering in front of Sara. His eyes are menacing but it didn’t make Sara budge.

“You are an idiot for letting Savage get you,” he said through his gritted teeth. “You were beside me, Sara. I was covering you. How the hell was he able to grab you?!”

“Is it my fault now that he grabbed my from behind by my hair? Was I planning that, Snart?!”,

He got closer, clenching both his jaw and his fists. “He was close to sticking your own knife on you, Sara! How can you let that happen?! I left Firestorm alone to run to you because I know you can’t fight off the soldiers in long-range and then you go off running away, trying to be a hero. It ended up with you on the opposite end of the same knife you sharpen at night. Were you even thinking as you attack? Or do you just let that killing drive to take over you?! For a master assassin, you’re pretty lousy.”

That earned him a punch on the jaw. The pain he felt was still panging when Sara retaliated.

“What the hell do you care, Snart?”, she said coldly but with the same fierceness that Snart had. “Don’t you only care for yourself? Weren’t you the one who is most likely to save his own ass before extending a hand to others? I may not be a control freak like you. I may not have my actions planned by the second but I can defend myself. I don’t need you running over to cover me. I don’t need you checking up on me after every mission. I don’t need to be scolded at. Not from you.”

Leonard sighed. He ran his hand through his short-buzzed hair. They stayed in their position for countless minutes. Both of them standing in front of the other. Sara’s hands were crossed on her chest; Leonard’s hands inside the pockets of his pants.

“You could’ve died there, Sara,” he quietly said.

“We could die at any mission. This one isn’t new,” she responded with the same demeanor.

Leonard finally lifted his head to face her, but she’s still looking down. “I know,” he started, “but he was about to do it in front of me. I can’t let that happen. Not then, not ever.”

“For a cold-hearted crook, you’re pretty concerned,” Sara replied with light humor, finally looking at Snart.

As soon as she saw him, the smile on her face was replaced by seriousness. His eyes are deep, piercing, and warm. It drowned her.

“Don’t be an idiot again, Sara. Please. For my own sanity’s sake,” Leonard asked, almost a beg.

 

A simple yes would have ended their conversation but Sara wasn’t about to let it go.

_“For my own sanity’s sake”_

 

“Why?”, she asked bravely, not knowing what she’s about to hear. It’s a risk on her part but it’s a risk she’s willing to take.

“I can’t stand you getting hurt, Sara. If you die…if I see you die…I don’t know what I’ll be able to do.”

Sara walked closer to Leonard, testing the waters for his reaction. His anger is gone and so are his frustrations. His eyes are shut, his breathing shallow.

“Sara,..”

He moved a hand from his pocket to his temples. His chest was exploding out of fear and nervousness. His eyes were shut but he felt Sara move closer.

“Why?”, she asked again.

Mustering up all the courage he could get, he said, “I’d tell you it’s because I’m in love with you…but I’m still mad at you for being an idiot.”

He walked away and shut her door, leaving her alone.

It was a confession, she thought.

 

Yes. It was a confession.

 

Sara got her turn to call Leonard an idiot, too.

It was after he and Mick had a talk. His face full of cuts and bruises.

She threw an ice bag at him, then she sat on his bed without his invitation.

Seeing as he did nothing with the ice bag, she went closer to him to get the bag to his face herself.

He winced at the sudden pain but Sara made sure to lightly brush the water off of his face every after a few seconds.

“This was not the idea I had in mind when I told you to talk to Mick,” she said. “You’re an idiot. He almost beat you to a pulp.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” he said, lying and pretending that he wasn’t scared of what he’ll look like in the morning.

His smugness made Sara scoff, making her leave the ice bag in his hands. She stood up to exit his room but before doing so, she looked back and said, “What hurts more is your bruised ego. Stupid Snart. I can’t believe I’ve fallen in love with an idiot.”

 

He turned his head to the door upon hearing her say it, but it’s already closed and she already left.

Let’s just say he was looking forward to a fast recovery.


End file.
